Prophesy: Tale of the Twin Foxes
by Purple Panda Flurp
Summary: What if you lived in a world where Naruto characters really existed?   DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto *sob*     I'm sorry if in any of the chapters Katsumi's name is either Jynx or Jaquelynn. I had trouble picking the name
1. Before Story: Early Summer

_Before story_

_Early summer_

**_Katsumi_**

_It was late in the afternoon on a hot summer day and I was walking to the river._

_I came across a small creek that I had named Uno (don't ask why). I jumped onto the unstable driftwood bridge that I had rebuilt last year because of the strong current in the winter washing it away._

_Grabbing onto the fallen tree limb that I had used as a railing, I swiftly tugged myself up onto the other side of the bank._

_The path in the forest was covered with dried leaves and pine needles. Blackberry vines were strewn across it as well as poison oak and other plants, some with little red berries, some with oddly shaped leaves, but they were all different. _

_I came across the small fallen tree that would trip anyone who didn't know it was there named Step Watcher. I'd almost forgotten about it until I saw the roots on the other side, so I hopped over it and continued on my way._

_The dead tree that I called the Forest Ghost's branches were hanging low in the path. In-between the limbs and the trunk was a wide arch. That's where I got through it every time._

_I made my way down a hill and exited the forest. I ran down another hill into Gaara's Abyss (yes I love Naruto); a sandy and rocky gully that, at one time, had river flowing through it. Back up the knoll to the other side, I found long grass with a million types of bugs. It was hard to find the trail, but I caught the scent of it again._

_Then it was simple. Around Beaver (the biggest tree on my way to the river), down and up Termite Heaven (a ditch with a lot of rotting wood in it), and through the Whispering Forest of Deadly Pain (a small passageway prickly bushes that make whispering sound as they scratch your flesh), and I was home free!_

_Gazing at the red mud and rock wall that I'd seen at least a million times before, my eyes traveled up and I saw the old Erin Lodge, which now belonged to someone I wasn't sure who was._

_I looked around as usual to see if anyone was watching as usual, and transformed into my true form; half white fox, half human, and dove into the cold water. My hair turned white and my eyes turned blue as they usually do. My dad said that my mother's hair was black and she had violet eyes, whereas he had blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Cleaning the inside of my ears with a towel that I kept hanging on a tall lush bush, I glanced up at the lodge again and saw a boy about my age with red hair staring at me. I gasped, quickly putting my head underwater and willing myself to change back, even though I was sure he had seen me, fur, tail, ears, and all. _

_My head popped back up, and I whispered, "Damn," but he was gone. I shook my hair out and dried it, it returning to it's normal shaggy short and blonde with bangs, my eyes back to violet._

_I'd never told anyone my secret. Ever. Not Daddy or Gram._

_And I didn't plan to._


	2. Chapter One: My Friend the Kazekage

_One_

_My friend the Kazekage_

**_Katsumi_**

_It was 6:30 am and I was _packing like a mad man. My dad got me a huge suitcase, just for this purpose. I was checking off thing on my list. iPod… socks… uniforms…ties… Naruto comics… pictures of Daddy, Grandma, and me… perfume… hmm… This was getting hard.

I shoved a bunch more random stuff in my suitcase and sat on it so I could zip it up

I looked around my room and thought, _this is the last time I'm going to see it for a whole nine months. _My wooden bookshelves, my mushroom nightstand, the multicolored walls, my plush all natural carpet. All of it.

"Kat! Ten minutes!" my grandma yelled up to my loft. Good thing I thought to put on my uniform and perfume first thing this morning instead of waiting till the last minute. Though the uniform did kind of bother me, with the really short plaid skirt and the long sleeves… I guess half of me would be warm.

I ran down the cherry wood ladder that led me in and out of my room as fast as I possibly could without tripping. I said goodbye to the kitchen that brought back so many memories. Grandma came over to me, her face sad. handed me an orange, pulling me into one of her famous bear hugs. I could smell the faint scent of peaches that I'd loved ever since I was a child. "I'll miss you, sweet pea!" she said lovingly. I sensed a tear rolling down her cheek and I started playing with her silver hair, just like I did when I was little when she was upset

I tried to reassure her and say, 'Don't cry, I'll be back before you know it,' but the words wouldn't come out. Having to blink hard to keep from bursting out in tears, and all I could say was, "I'll miss you too!" my voice breaking on the word miss.

I let go, not wanting to, but I knew if I wanted to say any more goodbyes, I'd have to split. "Oh, and remember!" Gram called after me. "There's no need to wear that perfume in the school!" I nodded and ran out the door.

Out in the barn, I found all of the animals looking just as sad as me. I said goodbye to the cows, Delilah and Millie, the chickens Ran and Ceebi and their chicks Rayla and Mikio, goodbye to the stray cats Gemima, Tiki, Maylor, Belle, and the kitten Figaro. Toto, my black schnauzer, was not happy about me leaving either, and I hugged him, giving him a kiss on the nose. I saved Rose, a black and white pinto, for last because she was the hardest to say goodbye to. "Goodbye." I whispered hugging her and kissing her on the nose. The horse's eyes told me that she would miss me. I stroked the bridge of her nose. "Now you be good. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

I stepped back, again, not wanting to, but I knew I had to.

I sprinted to the fields where my dad was planting some corn. By then, tears ran down my cheeks. I ran into him, hugging him so hard, I thought he would burst. "Oh, daddy! I'll miss you so much!"

He smiled and I could see that his eyes were wet with tears too. "I love you, sweet pea." He ruffled my hair and I did the same. Just then, the stupid bus that would take me to the airport where I would go to my new boarding school drove up and honked at me.

"Bye Daddy." I just about more than whispered. I picked a wilting flower and ran to the bus.

When I walked on, I noticed that just about everyone there was taller than me, but that's a given. I was only four foot six inches, and being in eighth grade, it kind of made me easy to pick on. I tried to find an empty seat, but the only one place that was open, by a tall (to normal people's standards) blonde guy, with his hair in a ponytail, and one bang coving his eye. He somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't tell why. He looked about a year older than me.

I walked over and sat down gingerly, pointing my toes. I could still feel that my face was wet, so I wiped it off with my hand.

The guy and I didn't speak to each other the whole time, (I mean, why would he want to talk to me?) and he never looked at me once, (neither did anyone else) so I figured this was a perfect time to… well… never mind. It was too risky.

I looked out the window and said goodbye to Cave Junction, Oregon, hello to Japan.

The airport was about sixty minutes away from our house so it took us a pretty long time to get there, but when we did, only a few kids (besides me) walked off the bus, including tall, blonde, and long haired-dude. Or at least I think he was a dude. Anyway, I was hoping there were going to be only a few people on the plane, so I could sit by myself. I didn't really want anyone to see me cry.

We sat in the waiting room for a while. Once again I was stuck next to the blonde. Now I was sure I knew him somewhere. He was just sitting there, reading the newspaper. I think he noticed my staring, so he shot me an icy glance with his green eyes, and then I was positive I knew him.

The lady on the intercom called our plane and we got up, lining up to get on.

I got a seat close to the back and pulled out the picture of Grandma, Daddy, and I. Uh oh. Here came the waterworks again. At that moment, a boy with red short hair came and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was very deep, and I thought I knew him from somewhere too. I mean, even more than before. Was I going crazy?

When he talked to me, his light green eyes stared into my eyes, instead of most people, just staring at the Rosario around my neck that my grandma always made me wear for one reason or another.

I pushed back my shoulder length hair and wiped off my face. "I… I'm just really going to miss my family."

He chuckled a little. "I don't have any family to miss me. My brother's in tenth grade on this plane a few seats forward, my sister's in eleventh grade and says she has no reason to come home, my mom is… well… dead… and my dad lives I don't know where and would like it very much if I just dropped dead. He keeps sending assassins…"

"Really? Oh my _god _I'm so sorry! That must be really hard on you."

"Only sometimes. My brother is really protective. You could say he was my night in shining armor, but one: that would be weird, and two: he's more like a warrior in… clothes …" a big XD was on his face.

Two older siblings… dad that wants to kill him… warrior… red hair… massive amounts of eyeliner… WHY THE HELL WAS THIS RINGING A BELL!

I was kind of having a senior moment for a second, so I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Your name?"

"Oh… I'm, uh, Katsumi. Katsumi Toma." I said.

"Heh, heh. You sound like James Bond. Anyway, that's one interesting name you've got there." he started to smile.

"Yeah. My mom named me. And don't make fun of my James Bondedness!"

"Well, it's nice to meet ya. My name is Gaara."

HOLY CRAP! AS IN GAARA FROM MY NARUTO COMICS! I KNEW THE SCHOOL WAS FOR ACTING, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT KIND OF ACTING! SO THAT'S WHERE I KNEW HIM FROM!

My eyes got wide, but then I told myself to calm down. It was only one of my most favoritest manga character of all time that I thought was totally cute and wished was real forever come to life. "Wow, uh… cool." I said grinning like a fool. Real smooth Katty.

"That's a new one. Most girls scream and start hugging me when I tell them my name." he said practically cracking up. "Either that or scream and run away."

I started bursting out in laughter too.

We stopped for a bit in Florida to have lunch. It was beautiful and I wished we could've stayed longer. Me and Gaara talked a bit more about the school and he gave me a few tips. I showed him some tips on singing, because my grandma told me that that's why I got accepted into the school in the first place. I started singing, and he was laughing so hard, that he started saying "I can't… breathe…" and kept laughing.

"What, am I that bad?" I asked jokingly.

"No way, you're amazing!"

When we got back on the plane, we were still laughing our heads off. "So," he said between chuckles, "that's what made you come to Rizu School for the Gifted?"

"Yeah. Apparently, as my grandma says, it's good for me. But I'm seriously scared out of my socks." I giggled a bit more.

"Just that? Are you _sure _that's the only reason?"

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked puzzled.

"It's a school for the _gifted_. That's why Masashi Kishimoto picked it for the characters for his comics. So he could write a story about us so people think we're not real. We could hide from the humans. Isn't that the real reason you're here?" his expression turned all serious.

"What do you mean?"

He sniffed the air around me. Now his eyes got wide. He took my hand. "Come with me."

There was a curtain at the back of the plane with another room for passengers, that looked like there wasn't anyone there. He sniffed the air again. "Oh no, oh no… this is not good…"

"What's not good?"

He kept sniffing. "… your human…"

"Well OF COURSE I'm human!"

"This is bad. Katsu, when I said this was a school for the gifted, I didn't mean just in acting or singing. I meant, this is a school for THE GIFTED. Meaning KIDS WITH MAGICAL POWERS! Like, _MONSTERS_! If they find out your human, THEY'LL RIP YOU TO _SHREDS_!"

"THEY… I… _WHAT?" I said exasperated._

"_We're all monsters here, Jynx. Even me." He lifted another curtain that led to the luggage department. "This is my luggage." he pointed to a huge case and opened it. It was his gourd._

_He touched it and sand swirled around him as he started to turn into a half Shukaku-type person._

_Suddenly, on the intercom, a lady's voice sounded. "We have arrived. Please exit the plane." The sand faded as he closed the case and he seemed like a normal human again._

"_Come on." he mumbled._

_I followed him, still trying to realize what just happened. _

_So, let's recheck:_

_I'm going to a SCHOOL FOR MONTERS._

_I JUST MET GAARA OF THE SAND._

… _being human may get me killed._


	3. Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

_Two_

_Getting Acquainted_

**_Katsumi_**

"_Here. Take this," Gaara _said, pulling something out of a bag. It was a black velvet cloak with a hood. He handed it to me and said, "Wear it to try to hide your scent. Hopefully, it will work." I put it on, and sure enough, I smelled like Gaara. It kind of made me feel bubbly inside, and I wasn't sure why. Was I in love with Gaara even though I just met him? _No… it can't be_, I assured myself.

I tried to hide my face, and follow him as we walked to the luggage carousel.

A saw all sorts of bags and cases go around. Some were huge, some were tiny, some had intricate designs. I finally found my giant blue suitcase/bag. Almost everyone had left by the time I had gotten my orange-with-green-and-blue-leaves purse. I guess they just had to check it a bunch of times because I put all of my electronics in there. You know, cell phone, iPod, laptop, you know, the works.

Next thing I knew, Gaara was walking me to my dorm. It was completely dark out now, but I could see everything. I'd always been able to see well in the dark, probably because I worked out on the farm so many times uber late.

"I can't see anything in the dark! Damnit! Katsu, you think you could find your dorm by yourself?" he asked. It made me all giggly inside that he called me what my previous boyfriends called me.

"Uh yeah, sure, I mean, it's just over there…" I said pointing to a soft mint colored, white-trimmed building with some wilted roses out front.

"I can't see anything in the damn dark! Just go. ACH!" he walked away clearly frustrated. I wondered why he hated the dark so much…? "Oh and Katsu!" he said turning around. "Be careful with wearing that cloak around Sakura!"

"Why?"

"You'll see." and he walked away with a hint of a grin on his face.

I strolled up to the wilted roses once Gaara was out of sight, and touched them, healing them and making them perfectly alive. I cant stand to see plants dying and no one even caring about them! I've always had a gift for plants, and I really wasn't human, but Gaara didn't need to know about that.

As I walked into the main room of all the dorms, I looked around and cream colored walls. My shoes made a clacking sound against the hardwood floor. Then I saw them. The wilted flowers in vases everywhere! That just… eeeeeeeergh! I wanted to heal them but I… I couldn't.

Clearly pissed, I looked for a directory. I spied one, and looked for my name. Ah! I found it. I had a loft, just like at my house. And I shared my room with two people who were… Oh god.

Climbing the ladder, I hoped Sakura and Temari didn't recognize my human scent (or in fact, Gaara's scent). I poked my head through the doorway and saw an almost empty room. But before I could even take a step in, instantly Sakura was at my side.

"You smell of Gaara." she said narrowing her eyes. I think she noticed.

"Uh… y- yeah I um…" I stuttered.

"… and… something else… I can't place… You better watch it around Gaara, kid. He's mine." she said menacingly. Okay, so Sakura likes Gaara… a little bit scary…

Temari walked into the room with a puzzled look saying, "Sakura, why are you terrorizing-" then she sniffed the air. "Oh."

"I DON'T want to pick a fight with you Sakura. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, you can have him." I lied. "So let's just start over. I'm Katsumi. Now, could ya tell me where the bathroom is?"

The bathroom's through that door." she said, still on the offensive. I just turned away when I felt her grab my shirt. "Ah, ah, ah. Wait a second chicky. You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"That cloak." she replied. "I can't stand you wearing it."

"Fine." I threw the cloak at her face, and I could tell she was starting to get really mad, but I zipped into the bathroom before she could even try to kill me.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself leaning against the bathroom door and slinking to the black and white checkered floor. The bathroom walls were a light turquoise and the counter was marble. There was a regular small shower with white curtains and a small mirror above the sink.

I unpacked my green toiletry bag and set it on the counter next to a larger bubblegum pink one. There was a giant yellow toiletry bag with purple polka dots hanging on the towel rack next to the sink as well.

I took out my tooth brush and started brushing my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I could tell that my short blonde hair was as shaggy as ever, only worse, because I had what I called Plane Head. So I started brushing my hair and teeth at the same time.

When I was done, I walked out and Sakura was (once again) standing right there. "Come on, we have to do battle practice tomorrow, so let's warm up."

SHE WANTED ME TO FIGHT? I didn't have a weapon… I…

"Um, Sakura? I don't have a weapon."

"That's fine. Use your powers." she snickered and whispered, "This'll teach ya to stay away from my Gaara."

"I'm going to train her too. Let's see just how powerful she is." said Temari viciously.

_MY POWERS? BUT I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW I'M… I'M WORSE THAN A MONSTER! I'M… A FREAK! A… I don't even know. I've never read about my kind before and I've read about almost all of the monsters and powers, _I said to myself. I couldn't let anyone know.

Wait… I know what I could do! But… It's just plant healing… can I maybe… control them?

"O-okay…" I said, bracing myself for a lot of pain. _Please let this work!_

"Ready… GO!" Temari yelled and Sakura charged. Temari got her fans and aimed a wind attack straight at me.

I put out my hands and thought of the roses, telling them to come through the open window. Then I saw the buds come through. A giant rose came in and acted as a shield in front of me, blocking the wind that would've sent me flying through the wall. Now I had to deal with a pissed pink headed Sakura coming at me at full speed.

Sakura's fist was now inches from my face. I braced myself for the worst and closed my eyes, willing the vines to protect me.

I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes and saw that the rose vines had wrapped all around Sakura, stopping her in her tracks. She would've been able to break free, but the thorns lined up just right with her pressure points so she couldn't move. Sakura gasped. "The Rosario! It's cracked!"

Temari charged with fans out, using winds that created a tornado that would sweep me up and rip me apart. Just then, the giant rose that shielded me before started twirling around the tornado the other way, so it stopped completely.

But Temari was gone. I looked around and she was no where in sight.

"Had enough?" I heard from behind me, and instantly, a bladed fan was at my throat, her spiky blonde hair brushing my face. She must've used a shadow clone on me so she could distract me from my surroundings. I knew I had no choice. If I was going to make a good impression, I'd have to win the fight.

"Nope." I unsheathed my claws and ripped the fan to shreds. Temari gasped and I willed the vines to wrap around her.

I snickered and repeated the words Temari had asked me before, "Had enough?" The blonde immediately agreed, still devastated about her fan.

I told the roses to put her down, but when they did I noticed how Temari was still paralyzed. Then I heard a whisper in my ear from the giant rose, "_Use the knowledge of the Rose Thorn Pressure points._" I felt a sharp sting in my mind and I knew exactly how to free Temari.

I touched the releasing points and she completely unfroze.

Sakura on the other hand only begrudgingly agreed when I told her I would leave her stuck like that all night. She said I was bluffing, but then I turned off the lights and I went into the bedroom.

"Alright, alright, uncle!" she had screamed, and I poked my head into the battle room with a wide grin on my face feeling satisfied.

"Heh," Sakura laughed, still breathing hard. "Can't wait to see what you'll do to 'em tomorrow… especially if that Rosario cracks anymore. Hmm hmm… Neji'll freak…"

I had no idea what she was talking about, and I'd had just about enough of today, so I just got into the bed that I figured was mine because it didn't have bright pink or cream sheets. Instead it just had the school colors on it; red and black.

And because I was so tired, the minute my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

But Temari on the other hand was still wide awake. She was thinking to herself, _How could she possibly rip _

_my bladed fan apart with just her bare hands? It just doesn't make sense… unless there's more to this kid _

_than it looks like…_


	4. Chapter Three: Saving Deidara

_Three_

_Saving Deidara_

**_Katsumi_**

_"RISE AND SHINE SHORT_CAKES! YOU GOT A LONG DAY AHEAD O' YA!" Sakura yelled. I looked at the clock. 7 am. Ugh.

"Mmph…" I grumbled. "Where's Temari?"

She snickered. "Already gone. And I'm out the door. Later!"

Well she woke me up so I had at least enough time to get a little breakfast. I was just pretty much thankful Sakura didn't kill me in my sleep, so I grunted and went to put on my uniform in the bathroom. It was really nice it there. I didn't have time to take a shower though, so I just threw on some red plaid legwarmers, a white snowman scarf, and a black lace bow, practically running out the door.

The dining hall was filled with kids eating on long wooden tables. I looked around and found an empty chair next to Gaara and sat. Shoot! I forgot my perfume! "Hey, Kat! So you met Sakura, huh?" he said smiling.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU!" I said angrily, but not really. I could never really get mad at Gaara.

He snickered. "Well, of course I did. Sakura's in love with me, remember?"

"Ugh. How could I forget?" I piled huge amounts of food onto my plate. _She's more than just in love with him… She's obsessed! _"And by the way, you won't be getting that cloak back."

"Why not?" he asked, but I was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"You'd have to pry it from Pinkie's cold dead hands."

"Heh, heh… I really wish she would stop confiscating all my stuff. She probably has a whole closet-full of things she took/stole/confiscated from me or other students that I'd loaned stuff to. What can I say, The girl's got a nose." he said. "But so do I. Hey, I like what you did with the perfume." he said, still smiling.

"What perfume?" I asked completely puzzled.

"The one you have on right now. You smell like two different types of monster, but I can't place which ones. What'd ya use?"

"Um, I didn't. Actually, I forgot to put some one today."

"Well, ya don't smell like Sakura or Temari. Interesting…"

"If your done with making me into a living science project, could you tell me where to get my schedule?"

"Oh, that's right! I was supposed to give it to you! Here," he handed a small scroll to me and I started to read it:

**Katsumi Toma's Schedule**

8:30 1st period: Monsters 101

9:30 2nd period: Potions

10:30 3rd period: Free period, pick:

Monday & Wednesday: Choir, Wood Tech, Spanish

Tuesday & Thursday: Band, French, Metal Arts

Friday: Cooking, Medical Services, Art

10:40 4th period Magical Creatures

11:25 5th period PE

12:15 Lunch

1:30 6th period Charms

2:20 7th period Equestrian Studies

3:10 8th period Battling

"Hey, thanks man!" I said still stuffing my face.

"No prob. You'd better get to the Library though, before the bell rings. You wouldn't want to be late for class or without books on your first day!"

"Eek! You're right!" I stuffed my face with some more random food and took off for the library as fast as I could.

When I got there, I saw a lady with dark sunglasses wearing a scarf over her head. She looked maybe in her mid-twenties, but the outfit she wore looked like it belonged to a hundred-year-old lady. She was wearing gloves, a scarf around her neck, and a long dress. She was in a wheelchair as well. I thought she was crazy; it was probably at least ninety degrees outside, but she kept it even hotter in there, and she wore all of those clothes! Talk about strange!

"What can I do for you, missssy?" her voice sounded raspy like she smoked two packs a day, but I could tell she didn't, and she prolonged the 's' like she was some sort of snake.

"Um, yes, I'd like my books please." I replied, handing her my schedule.

"I'll be back. Jusssst wait here child."

I was kind of creeped out by this lady. I mean, she was so…

"Here you are darling." I didn't even see her come into the room. She handed me a huge stack of books, and I could tell that all of these were definitely not going to fit in my tiny Gir book bag.

"Let me get thossssse for you sssssweetheart." she said, stuffing the books into my bag until it looked like it would explode. Then she tapped the bag, and the books instantly shrank. "There you are darling. I've

enchanted your bag so that if you take out the books, they will turn normal size again, but when you put them back in, they will shrink.

I gasped. "W-wow! Thank you Mrs.…?"

"Ms. Dusa, if you please."

"Well, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome dear." and I started out the door so I'd make it to class on time. Then I remembered that I was going to ask if I could study there later, but when I looked back she was gone.

As I walked through the hall to my first class, (call me crazy) I saw Tobi and Kisame beating up Deidara! If there is one thing I could NOT stand, it was people beating on someone who hasn't done anything wrong.

"HEY!" I yelled at them. They looked at me, then each other and laughed.

"Ha ha," they laughed, "so you're taking help from _girls_ now? Pathetic!" _Okay, so now they're sexist? _They dropped Deidara and walked over to me.

Even though they were huge and there was a chance Kisame would eat me, I wasn't afraid. "DO NOT hurt him!" I definitely couldn't take some of my least fave characters beating up on my second most favorite character.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us? Little girl." Tobi said in a mock-baby voice.

I gave him my signature glare that my dad taught me when I was little, where my eyes flashed red for a second. They stepped back a bit and narrowed their eyes. "Don't get in our way next time, or you'll pay, got it?" said Kisame.

The two walked away, chuckling like they won or something. "Jackasses." I said, giving them a nasty glare as they walked down the hall.

Turning around, I helped Deidara up. He cleared his throat, "Uh… thanks for that back there. Your Katsumi right?"

"No probs." I smiled and give him a thumbs up. "If there's one thing that I absolutely CAN NOT stand, is bullying. And… how'd you know that was my name?"

He laughed a little and whispered, "It is true." then said louder, "We sat next to each other on the bus, and I saw the name on your suitcase."

_So that's who he was! _I ran out of ideas to say on that subject so I started a new one. "So, what class do you have next?"

"Ugh… Monster 101. You?"

"Same." I smiled.

We walked with each other to first period and he opened the door for me. I looked up at him and noticed that he was a lot taller than everyone else too. I wasn't alone! :D

As we stepped in, we saw there was only one empty two-seater desk left and we sat on stools. There was one short one, and one tall one. Of course, I sat on the tall stool and he sat on the short one, and we were still the same height sitting down. We giggled (that's right. I said Deidara giggled) a bit, but had to stop when the bell rang.

"Hello, class," said a tall dark brown haired woman about 24 looking. She was dressed in a light lavender shirt and dark brown jeans, "my name is Ms. Melancholy, and today, we'll be learning about the two runners up for the most powerful monsters in the world; Vampires and Ice Foxes." Mrs. Melancholy! Me and Deidara looked at each other with huge grins.

"A few ways to identify a disguised Ice Fox are," she started, writing on the chalk board, "They sometimes have fox ears and tails, they can make and control ice, and when they get really mad, their eyes glow red." This time Deidara wasn't smiling. He stared at me wide eyed.

Deidara thought, _Does that mean… could she be…? No… but the prophesy tells…_

Ms. Melancholy continued, "But that doesn't even compare to the amazing abilities of a Vampire. Each Vampire has their own element; water, fire, earth, or water. They have unbelievable strength and agility, and a disguised one has their powers cut in half. To be disguised, they must wear a Rosario around their neck at all times. Also, to add to that, they have very, very sharp canine teeth, and crave blood at times, but can eat regular food." I unfolded my snowman scarf to hide my Rosario. This time, Sakura was staring at me from across the room. I'd always had sharp canines, but… my dad… if he's this… Ice Fox… and my mom… a Vampire…"

I felt like everyone I knew's eyes were on me.

So I decided to make a quick escape. "Mrs. Melancholy?" I raised my hand and asked. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Take a pass."

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, and knelt down on the hard, damp, blue tiled floor. Pulling out my Rosario, I could see that it was cracked. Tears streaked my face by this time and I realized I had almost no humanity left within me.

The bell rang for class about thirty seconds later. Stupid bell.


End file.
